


Machine

by lovelynemesis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Biker Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky FanFiction, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis





	Machine

There it was again. **  
**

The same sound that kept you up every night.

You loved to keep your windows open in the fall, letting the crisp air waft in while you slept. 

But your new next door neighbor was ruining it for you. 

Throwing the blankets off your body, you swung your legs over the side of the bed with a huff. Going over to the window, you moved the curtain out of the way to look down at the offending noise. 

Across the short lawn that separated your house from his, you saw that he and his friends were in the garage having some sort of get together. There was loud, boisterous laughter and classic rock was blaring. 

_And he was revving that damn motorcycle._

Sighing angrily, you put a sweater on over your tank top and shorts. You stomped down the stairs and jerked the front door open. Slamming it behind you, you took off across the yard. 

When you reached his driveway, you stopped and took in the scene in front of you. There had to have been at least six motorcycles lined up in front of the open garage door. Men and women were hovered around a bike that looked like it had been torn apart. Tools clinked together as they all worked on it. Two men were seated on an old couch that was situated against the wall. They had beer bottles in their hands as they talked and watched the others. 

A tall blonde man noticed you first. He did a double take when he realized that someone was standing in the driveway. He smiled and with the toe of his boot, nudged a man with long brown hair that was laying under the bike. 

You watched the long haired man look over at you before sitting up and throwing his tool down. He wiped his hands on an old rag before the blonde one pulled him to his feet. 

By now, you had everyone’s attention as the man made his way to you. Crossing your arms over your chest, you stood your ground.

“You are being very inconsiderate,” you said when he was close enough. 

His eyebrows shot up and a small smile played on his lips, “Well now, that’s not any way to greet your neighbor.”

“I’m not here for a friendly meet and greet,” you retorted. “I am here because some people like to sleep and the horrible racket you keep making makes that impossible.”

The small smile turned into a full fledged grin as he raised his wrist to look at his watch. When he looked back to you, his eyes had a playful glint in them, “It’s only 9:30.” 

_Oh my god, was it really? What a boring life you had._

Embarrassment washed through you, but you tried your best to hide it, “I have to get up early in the morning.” you lied. You uncrossed your arms so you could gesture behind him to the garage, “So if you and your biker gang could keep it down-”

“ _Club_.” he interrupted. “We are a motorcycle club, not a gang.”

“Well, excuse me,” you said, flippantly. “If you and your _motorcycle club_ could keep it down, I would appreciate it.”

A few chuckles sounded from your audience. The man glanced back at them before he turned back to you. He raised his right hand out to you, “I’m Bucky.” 

You looked down at his hand for a moment before meeting his eyes again. Reaching out, you took his hand and told him your name as you gave it a quick shake. You noticed that his other hand was covered in a black leather glove as he stuffed it into the front pocket of his jeans. 

_Weird._

Your anger was waning. His smile and blatant disregard for your temper was disarming. 

He started walking backward and motioned for you to follow him, “C’mon up and meet everybody, be neighborly.” 

You looked down at your sweater and pajamas, “I’m not really dressed for meeting new people.” 

He winked at you, “You look just fine.” Bucky pointed at your tank top, “The Nightmare Before Christmas is a favorite of mine.”

You watched him turn, expecting you to follow him. Your lips twitched, hiding a smile. 

As you approached the rest of the group, Bucky pointed at each of them and told you their names. “This here is Steve, and then you have Sam.” They both sent you hello’s and waves. “The ladies are Natasha and Wanda and the two on the couch are Bruce and Tony.” 

You greeted everyone before looking at the row of motorcycles. All different sizes and colors. They were really beautiful machines… albeit noisey. 

The tall blonde, who you now knew as Steve sidled up next to you, “The dark blue one here is mine.” He pointed to the one closest to you. “Have you ever been on one?” 

You shook your head, feeling embarrassed. “You always hear horror stories.” 

He laughed with a nod, “Yea, they have a stigma attached to them.”

Bucky moved Steve out of the way so he could stand next to you, “The revving you heard was from mine,” He pointed at the one that was dismantled in the middle of the garage. “I have been having some misfires and we are trying to figure out why.”

You nodded and pointed to the dark red and chrome Harley, “I like that one.”

Wanda jumped off of the stool she was sitting on, a wide smile on her face, “That’s my baby.” She tipped her beer bottle at Bucky in salute, “She has great taste in machines, Buck.”

He sent her a warning look. “All the Harley’s are custom built to fit all of our styles and personalities.” he explained. “But, they can be loud, so I am sorry for disturbing you.” 

“Is it just you seven?” you asked. “Or are there more of you in the club?”

“A few more,” he said, smiling at you again. He tilted his head, “Why don’t you come by the shop tomorrow if you don’t have any plans and meet everyone.”

You looked at him skeptically. You had just met this man and he was already inviting you around his people? You opened your mouth to object, but he held his hands up in defense.

“I’m just being neighborly,” he said quickly. “They will most likely be at my house a lot so maybe it would make you feel better if you can put names to faces. That’s all.” 

When you looked at the others, they seemed just as shocked as you at Bucky’s invitation. 

Looking at Bucky again, his smile was so hopeful that you couldn’t find it in yourself to turn him down.

“Um ok, yea sure,” you stammered. “That sounds great.” 

Turning toward a tall tool box, he grabbed a small white card and handed it to you. Machine was scrolled in a bold text along the top and the names Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were prominent in the corner. You tapped it in your palm and started to back out of the garage. 

“I will see you tomorrow Bucky,” you said before waving goodbye to the others.

He winked at you again, “I’ll try to keep it down, doll.” 

As you walked across the yard that connected your houses, you couldn’t stop the smile that formed on your lips. 

* * *

“Think she’ll show?” Steve asked as he entered the small office and sat down on the couch. 

Bucky shrugged and threw the order forms on the desk. “I have no idea.” When he saw Steve’s sly smile, he furrowed his brow in question. “What?” 

Steve picked at an imaginary piece of lint on his shirt, “You’ve never asked a girl to come visit the shop before.” 

“So?” Bucky asked, feigning nonchalance. “I was just being nice. She’s my neighbor.”

Steve huffed out a laugh, “Yea, your very pretty neighbor.” 

Bucky chose to ignore that. “She seemed really interested in the bikes last night, so I thought she might like to see the inner workings.” He picked up his phone and checked for any messages, “Speaking of which, did you get that part you ordered?” 

Steve gave him an impatient look before nodding, “Yes I did.” 

Both men looked up when Thor stepped in the doorway, “Got a girl out here looking for you boss.” 

Bucky stood up faster than he intended and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back off of his face. He smoothed his red henley and checked his reflection in his phone screen. He rounded the desk and about slammed into Steve who was standing near the door.

Steve smothered his laugh with a fake cough. His look clearly said that Bucky’s act wasn’t fooling him.

“Shut up,” he said as he pushed him out the door. 

* * *

You looked around the garage area with interest. 

Tools and rags were strewn haphazardly amongst the many tall toolboxes and shelving units. Car magazines that were smudged by oily fingers and various pictures of the club were also in the mix. 

A black BMW was parked at the far end with its hood propped open. The lower half of a body was laying underneath it. You smiled when you heard a muffled curse.

When a door opened to your left, you looked over and expected to see the very tall and intimidating man that had greeted you a minute ago. 

Instead, Bucky’s handsome face emerged. You had thought about him until you fell asleep and then all morning as you ran your errands around town. 

He was the whole package. The hair, the scruff, the wicked smile, bright eyes, muscular build… topped off with charm to boot. You were certain he had been many a girl’s downfall. 

That smile was on his face as he approached. You returned it with one of your own. 

“I’m glad you decided to come,” he said.

Butterflies took flight low in your belly, “Me too.” 

After exchanging greetings with Steve, Bucky took you on a tour of the garage and the clubhouse that was attached to the back. 

You got to meet more members of the club and listened to Bucky talk about how it all started and grew into what it is now. 

Him and Steve had found out that working on various vehicles was therapeutic for them so they had decided to start up a garage. Over time, they had realized their love for motorcycles and had quite a few customers who shared that sentiment. Thus, Machine was born. 

You realized that you liked to watch Bucky talk. His eyes lit up and he was animated with his hands when he was passionate about a topic. He loved his work, his friends, his club and his bike. 

He had asked a million questions about you. You answered them all and it made you wish that your life was more exciting than it actually was.   

When you got back to the main room of the clubhouse, Bucky motioned for you to sit on a stool at the bar. Heat radiated through your body from where his hand was on your lower back as he helped you up. A simple gesture, with complicated feelings. 

“Would you like a drink?” he asked as he leaned over the bar and grabbed a beer for himself. 

“A water would be fine,” you said and watched him stretch to grab a bottled water. 

He handed it to you and watched as you uncapped it and took a drink. Feeling uneasy, you looked around. “This place is great.” 

Bucky chuckled and sat on the stool next to yours. “It’s home away from home.” 

“I heard someone call you boss,” you said as you turned toward him. “Nickname or are you actually their boss?”

He smiled and also turned his body to face you. You were momentarily distracted by his knees rubbing along yours. “My nickname is Bucky,” he replied. “My real name is James but nobody calls me that. They call me boss sometimes, but they don’t have too. We all run this place together.” 

You nodded at his humbleness, “They all seem to really like you.” You took another drink of your water before continuing, “They also seem very intrigued by you inviting me here.” 

A blush crept along his cheeks. You almost melted off of your bar stool. He looked away with a slight chuckle, “You are the only girl I have ever brought here.” 

“You didn’t bring me here, I brought myself here.” you said, teasing him. 

He laughed, “You know what I meant.” 

“Why though?” you asked.

“Why are you the only girl I’ve had here?” you nodded in answer. “I don’t know, I guess I never felt the urge to ask anyone else.” 

“Until me,” you said. 

He nodded and leaned closer to you. “You came stomping across that yard, full of anger.” He grinned, his voice dropping to a whisper, “I’ve been hooked ever since.” 

You were shocked by his admission. This man… this whole package of a man was interested in a boring girl like you?

 _Impossible_. 

When he leaned forward a little more, his shirt sleeve rode up on his left arm. The sight of metal startled you. Reaching out, you grabbed his arm and brought it closer to you. Raising the sleeve, you discovered that he had a metal arm. 

Many emotions registered in your brain, but curious won out. Looking up at his face, you saw apprehension but he was letting you look your fill. 

Metal plates shifted smoothly when he clenched his fist. A soft whirring accompanied the movement. 

“A motorcycle accident,” he whispered. 

Your gaze locked with his again. You hadn’t realized that you had also leaned forward in your exploration. Another inch and you could be kissing him. 

His breath brushed your face when he spoke again, “Tony is a master in robotics.” His eyes dropped to your lips for a fraction of a second before looking down at his arm. “Rebuilt the whole arm. I keep it hidden for the most part. Don’t need to scare people away.” 

You knew he meant that last part for you. Running your fingers over the smooth, cool metal, you smiled at him. “You just have all kinds of nice machinery around here.” 

His face registered surprise before he broke out in a wide smile. He bent his head and you were certain he was going to kiss you.

That is, until someone burst through the door and broke the moment. 

The two of you jumped away from each other as Steve rounded the bar. He looked between you and Bucky, realization dawning on his face. He sad a quick, “I’m sorry,” before grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair and making his exit. 

You and Bucky both laughed when the door closed behind him. He clasped your hand in his flesh one, “What do you have planned for the rest of the day?” 

“Not a thing,” you said with a shake of your head. 

“Wanna go for a ride with me?” Bucky asked, that smile in place. 

* * *

Your fear had quickly turned to joy as Bucky navigated his way through the city streets. You hugged your arms tighter around his waist as the wind whipped in your hair. 

The powerful machine underneath you and the man you were plastered against was a heady aphrodisiac. 

When the tall buildings of the city broke into the tall trees of the mountains, you took a big breath in of the cool evening air. Now, you could really see the appeal of motorcycles. It was a whole new way to experience the landscape. 

Bucky maneuvered the bike into a tiny overlook. He held his hand up to you, assisting you off the bike before he kicked down the kickstand and swung his leg over. 

“This turned out to be a much better day than I had anticipated,” you said, walking to the fence line to look over the mountain.

That made a smile appear on his face, “And to think, it all started with you angry at me.” He stepped beside you, metal arm brushing yours. 

You turned your head to look at him. He was more beautiful than the sight of the sunset through the trees. “I like sleep,” you teased. 

He laughed, “Obviously.”

You both fell into a comfortable silence as you looked out at the view. Bucky made it easy to be around him. You can see why he was so well liked. You really didn’t want this day to end.

You looked at him again when he heaved a heavy sigh. 

“Most women that I have been interested in always became repulsed by my arm,” he said, still looking at the landscape. “That is why I have never invited any to the shop. I just quit trying.” He turned his head to look at you, a small tilt to his lips, “I was terrified when you saw my arm. I thought that you would for sure go running. But, here you are, surprising me once again.” 

“Again?” you asked.

An amused laughed rumbled out of his chest, “Well yea, you looked so cute standing in my driveway in your little Jack Skellington pj’s.” 

Heat washed through you. _Oh lord…_

Bucky linked his metal fingers with yours. They were cool but not uncomfortable. They quickly warmed with your body heat. 

He smiled before tugging you back toward his Harley, “C’mon, let’s get back before it gets dark.” 

He released your hand to mount the bike first. You waited until he was settled before stepping closer. Your breath left your lungs in a whoosh as you were suddenly lifted from the ground and settled on the gas tank, your thighs dangling over his. You grasped his biceps and looked at his face in shock. 

Bucky didn’t give you time to recover, he swiftly leaned in and met your lips with his. It was just a soft, sweet press, but it was enough to set you on fire. 

He leaned back, breaking the connection. You slowly opened your eyes and met his heated stare. His breathing was heavy, matching your own. 

You needed more. Scooting yourself closer, you crashed your lips on his. It was messy and hurried. It wasn’t finessed. 

_It was exciting._

Your tongues danced together as you clung to each other. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he gripped your thighs. 

His flesh hand moved behind you, fumbling with something. You were too preoccupied to care.

When the bike roared to life underneath you, you sucked in a startled breath at the sudden vibrations. 

A wicked smile was on Bucky’s face as he pulled back. “How do you feel about the noisy machine now?” 

_You were a goner._


End file.
